1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a socket connector assembly, and more particularly to a CPU (Central Processing Unit) socket connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic components, vacuum technology and SMT (Surface Mount Technology) are widely sued to mechanical mount process of different kinds of electronic components. The process is usually positioning a pick-up cap to an electronic component to be mounted to a printed circuit board, then absorbing the pick-up cap via vacuum nozzle to move the pick-up cap and the electronic component to the printed circuit board.
LGA (Land Grid Array) connector used to electrically connect a CPU (Central Processing Unit) to a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) is a kind of electronic component needing a pick-up cap to be positioned to the PCB accurately. When the manufacture of the LGA connector is finished, a pick-up cap is assembled to the LGA connector and is absorbed by a vacuum nozzle of a vacuum device to be placed to a predetermined position of the PCB for assembling the connector to the PCB. The engagement means between the LGA connector and the pick-up cap is usually realized by latches of the pick-up cap latching outer periphery of the LGA connector which occupies a relative large space on the PCB. However, the space on the PCB is very limited and the circuits on the PCB are very complex. It is glad to see each electronic component assembled on the PCB occupies reduced space and without interference with adjacent electronic components.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved socket connector assembly to stress the problems mentioned above.